Heartbeat
by December Sapphire
Summary: AU. Everyone avoided him like the plague. There were bad rumors about him and he was known to not care about anything. But there had to be a way to get through to him and that's why I was going to find out if he had a heart or not.
1. First Impressions

_Disclaimers: I own nothing. _

**Heartbeat**

_"It is during our darkest moment that we must focus on seeing the light"- _Aristotle Onassis

_Chapter 1_

First Impressions

"Caroline," someone called me. "Caroline," they called again, shaking my body this time. I groaned in annoyance. Didn't they understand that I wanted to sleep? "Caroline," I felt my warm blankets leave me, "get up. You're going to be late for your first day of school. I have to leave now so if you don't hurry-"

"Okay mom! Geez!" I snapped at her, leaning on my elbows and still half asleep.

I heard her leave and decided to get up since it would be impossible to get back to dreamland. On my night stand, I heard my phone buzzing and saw that I got a text message from my best friend, Kol wishing me a fun first day. I could imagine him saying that with sarcasm in his voice. It made me laugh.

Outside, the sun was shining bright, making me at least a little happier. Ever since I moved here to the lovely town of Mystic Falls, my life has turned from joyful, talkative Caroline to shut up and don't speak a word Caroline. It was depressing.

I'm a city girl for peat sakes not a small town junky. Won't my father ever learn? Of course I came here as a kid all the time but it's been ages and besides who the hell names a town 'Mystic Falls' anyways? I say they were probably drunk when they thought it up. I belong in the city and I wish I never moved, but that's what happens when your dad wants to see the world and decides to dump his daughter at her I'm-too-busy-to-raise-you mom.

When I was only a baby my parents divorced leaving me with my dad since my mom was too 'busy' taking care of the smallest town in the world. She's the sheriff and yet she doesn't know how to cook lasagna but she can fire a gun and hit the target one hundred yards away. She the mother I never knew. Anyways, I was raised in Chicago with my dad and only saw my mom when she came up to the windy city for Christmas or I came to her for a 'fun' two weeks in the summer in Mystic Falls. She might seem like she's fun but my mom is the most boring mom on the planet. She think's fun is organizing her files and now I'm stuck with her. Great!

After showering, making sure my long, curly blond hair was almost perfect, and putting on simple make up, I started to search for something decent to wear. I wanted to wear something that would make a great first impression but not too great, I didn't want to be known as the new school slut. So I decided on simple skinny jeans, a black tank and a white leather coat, with black flats to match. Wow, was I ever plain.

I glanced at the clock once in the kitchen and saw it was only 7:45am. Man, I could have slept ten more minutes; thanks mom! I sat around like an idiot for about fifteen minutes before I became bored and thought that I would head to school. So I got into my 2013 ford fiesta I got as a house warming present and drove to the school.

It was ridiculous because the school was only five blocks away. So much for getting lost. After I parked my car, I got out and saw groups of students mingling outside and some heading inside. I followed the group going inside and somehow found the office where I stood behind some lame kid with his hood up who was arguing to the secretary about his classes. I tapped my foot in annoyance and the kid must of heard me because once he turned around he gave me the coldest glare possible. Well fuck you too buddy! I so didn't need this today and I was relieved when he was gone. Hopefully never to be seen again.

"Hello, dear," the secretary called me. I walked up to her with a fake smile, acting like I was the most excited person on the face of this planet.

"Hi, um Caroline Forbes," I introduced.

"Ah yes," she looked at her computer, "you're Liz's daughter," great, I'm known to the whole town as the sheriff's daughter, so much for low security. "I heard you moved here. This is your schedule and a map to the school. You can ask one of your new class mates if they can show you around if you ever get lost."

"Thank you," I answered in a cheerful voice.

I found my locker after minutes of trying to make out the faded words at the top, but it seemed like it didn't want to open. What the hell? I did the combination right so why wasn't it opening. I probably stood there kicking it for a minute or two before someone came up to me. "Here," he offered, opening the door like it was nothing.

"Wow, thanks," I was impressed with this.

The guy was cute. He was very tall and muscular, my guess he was a football jock or something like that. "No problem," he started, "I had this locker last year so I know how you feel. Every new student usually gets this locker."

"So you were new here too last year?" I asked placing my bag on the hook.

"Nah, I just didn't sign up for one early enough so I got this one, the crappiest locker in the school. Trust me took me months to finally being able to open it by myself."

I sighed. "Great, looks like I'll be carrying my bag around this year," my day has just gotten worse except for the cute guy beside me. "Oh, I'm Caroline by the way."

"Matt," he replied.

I looked him soaking in every part of his body. "So by the look of the coat I'm guessing a jock?"

"Yup, you're looking at the quarterback," he answered, proudly. Impressive, but I predicted he was something big like that. "How about you?"

Me? "Ah I was a cheerleader back at my old school," I said. One of the best but the captain didn't think so….

"Where are you from anyways?" he asked.

Before I could answer a smaller girl came up behind Matt. She was a few inches shorter than me and had long, straight brunette hair falling to her mid-back. "There you are Matt, Bonnie's looking for you," she said to him, and then her eyes landed on me. "Oh sorry, I didn't see you there. I'm Elena," she held her hand out.

"Caroline," shaking her hand politely.

"I see you got the messed up locker this year," she exclaimed.

I glanced at my locker the back at her. "Yeah, I guess the new student doesn't get a choice."

"Don't worry I got it freshman year. I still can't open it," she laughed. "So where are you from?"

"Chicago," I answered.

"Wow, the windy city. I went there when I was small. I can barely remember it but I do remember a famous painting at the museum," Matt said.

The museum? Touristy much? "Yeah," I laughed.

The bell rang seconds later saving us from an awkward silence. Matt left but Elena decided to walk with me for a while. "What class do you have first, Caroline?" Elena asked me.

"Oh, um…. English."

"Hmmm, I don't think I know anybody in that class but if you want you can sit with us at lunch."

I smiled. "Sure, thank you."

She waved a good bye as I found my class.

Inside most of the students had already filled the seats, leaving only a few open. In the back row by the window, my eyes gazed upon a particular student sitting with his head down and hoody up. I recognized him by the kid that gave me my welcome to school glare. I prayed that I wouldn't have to sit by him.

The teacher was nice. His name was Mr. Saltzman and seemed like he got along well with his students. I gave him my schedule and he gave me a warm smile. I like this guy already. "Alright, let's put you at the back row beside Mr. Mikaelson. He's the one in the hoodie." Never mind, I hate this teacher.

I slowly made my way to the back of the class. On the way, I heard whispers from people saying, "She's going to get killed," and "I feel really bad for her." Well thank you for the positivity people, I appreciate it.

I sat down at the desk beside 'Mr. Mikaelson' and saw that everyone had their bodies turned towards us. "What are you waiting for? A bloodbath? Turn around," I motioned with my fingers. Geez, what is everyone's deal?

Then I felt another pair of eyes on me. I turned to see my new neighbour staring at me with no emotion what so ever. It was kind of creepy but I did get a good look at his face. I have to say, he did look sort a cute in a weird kind of way. He looked so serious too, like he was waiting for something to happen. But what stood out to me the most were his eyes. They almost looked like they belonged to a predator.

He kept staring at me though and now it was starting to piss me off. "Hi, I'm Caroline," I greeted trying to control my anger.

Nothing but silence, what? Does this guy even speak? "And you're Mr. Mikaelson?" I guessed. More silence, but I did see his eyes narrows a bit. At least it was something.

Throughout class, I kept glancing to the corner of my eye to see him still eyeing my carefully. What does he want? Is he waiting for me to take off my clothes or something…..like really? Doesn't he have anything better to do? My eyes followed to his desk where I saw something horrifying. Red markings that looked like dried up blood and some scratch marks of some sort. Who was this guy anyways?

I was saved by the bell once again and when I looked over to see if my new 'friend' was still staring idly at me, I saw nothing but an empty seat. That guy moves fast!

It was lunch so I followed a large group of students to the cafeteria, there I found Elena waving her hand at me. I sat down in an empty seat as I looked over at the unfamiliar faces. "Everyone this is Caroline," Elena introduced me. "Caroline, this is Bonnie and Stefan, and you already know Matt."

Bonnie and Stefan were really nice. I learned the Stefan lived at the outskirts of town in the old Salvator boarding house. I had no idea he was a Salvator. When I was about six and my mom was talking to some Salvator man at the house and what I can remember is the house was huge. Bonnie on the other hand, lived with her dad and seemed to be into the same things I was into. I was glad someone was.

We talked for a while about our interest and my passed school life before I saw a familiar figure walk into the room and sit at a lone table in the far corner. I turned towards him and saw that people around him moved away. Strange.

"Hey, Elena, what's that guy's name?" I asked her pointing to my 'friend.'

"That's Klaus Mikaelson," she answered, surly not wanting to talk about him. "He moved here a few years ago."

"Why isn't there anyone sitting by him?" I asked her.

Bonnie continued for Elena. "Everyone avoids him like the plague. There's a rumor that he killed a kid at his last school so everyone is afraid of him. He never even talks to anyone nor does he smile."

"He doesn't seem that bad," I observed. "Maybe he just needs a friend." Even though I tried already today, I decided to try again. Screw this morning; I'm going to forget all about it if Klaus Mikaelson is willing to talk to me. So I got up from my seat and started to walk over. I heard low whispers from my table telling me not to go, but I ignored them and pressed on.

I sat down across from him watching him doing something on a piece of paper. He didn't have any food with him and seemed like he didn't even notice me. I cleared my voice purposely making him stop whatever he was doing. I gave him a large smile once he locked eyes with mine. "Hi, I don't think we started on the right foot earlier and I want to make it better."

He narrowed his eyes at me for a moment. "Go away," he told me, then continuing his little project. Wow, he speaks but excuse me….rude much.

"Umm well I just came over to say no hard feelings and I hope we can be friends."

He looked at me again but this time his eyes read anger. "Shall I repeat what I said? Go away, before I make you." Great, first day and I have an enemy. Well done, Caroline. "I don't want friends."

Well fine, I got up and walked back to my table. After receiving 'I told you so' from Bonnie I looked back to see that Klaus was gone.

How could someone not want to have any friends? It was ridiculous. But he not wanting to be friends wasn't going to stop me. There had to be some way to get through to him. So it was decided. I, Caroline Forbes, was going to find out if this Klaus guy had a heart or not.

Now the question was: how was I going to do that?

* * *

.:Sapphire:.


	2. Being a Friend Is Not a Crime

_I own nothing._

**Heartbeat**

_Chapter 2_

Being a Friend Is Not a Crime

The rest of the day was a blur, and when I mean a blur, I mean I have no idea what happened in my others classes. All I kept thinking about was Klaus, and what I could do to make him like me and maybe figure out why he acts the way he acts. There had to be another reason why he always hid under that hood of his and why he was so dismal all the time. It couldn't be because of the rumors people said about him. It just couldn't.

Once I stepped outside, I frowned deeply to see it pouring rain. "Terrific." I ran to my car, dodging every puddle that came my way. No way was I going to ruin this outfit. I arrived safe and dry in my car and watched the other student use their books to cover themselves. I shook my head and started to drive away from the school.

On the way home something or someone with a familiar hoodie walking into an alley caught my eye. I stopped the car and got out using the spare umbrella to shield myself from the water, following the pathway of the figure. Sitting there against the stone wall was none other than my new friend Klaus. He looked soaked but didn't seem to be cold. Nevermore, I headed to him with my head held high.

"Hey," I greeted.

He looked up at me then looked back down, covering his face once more. "What do you want?"

"I saw you walking in the rain and thought you would want a ride," I answered. "Or an umbrella."

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to follow creepy figures into alleys," he paused and looked at me. "Guess not since you've lived with your dad in Chicago all your life. But even then you should've known better. I could have been a psycho or something."

I ignored the fact that he somehow knew about my dad and Chicago but then realized it was a small town and my mom is the sheriff….. Well he would have found out eventually.

I smiled though at the fact that he was worried I would be attacked by a crazy person. "But I wasn't," I reassured him. I offered him my hand, "come on, I'll give you a ride home."

"Leave," he said simply.

Ah, rude! I just offered you out of this rain buddy; you should at least take it. "No, I want to give you a ride. Now come on," I argued with him.

He stood up and came close to my face. He must have been only inches away and I could feel his breath. "You need to leave, Caroline. There are more dangerous things in this town then 'crazy people.'" Then he walked passed me.

Woah, he called me by my first name. I turned the corner where he left to call him back but he was gone. I was content to know he was protecting me, but what from? What did he mean there were more dangerous things in this town then crazy people? It was a small town, nothing ever happens in small towns. Serious, watch a movie, if something bad happens, it's usually in New York or something like that; never in a town like Mystic Falls.

I decided to drop it for now. Whatever it was, I would probably know soon since in a small town, usually nobody's secrets are safe.

When I got to school the next morning, I saw a crowd of people standing outside circling something. Curious, I walked over to see what the commotion was all about. What I saw shocked me, in the circle was Klaus and this other kid, who was currently being held in the air by his neck. I quickly pushed through the crowed and put a hand on Klaus's arm. "Klaus, what are you doing? Put him down!" I pleaded.

Yes, I know, I shouldn't have gotten involved in the first place but I couldn't just stand back and watch someone get beaten up. Klaus dropped the kid on the ground and I watched the boy struggle to catch his breath. I looked back up to Klaus to see a small bit of red in his eyes. He narrowed his eyes at the kid then marched away; the other students moving out of his path. What the hell did I just see?

"Alright, nothing to see here!" I yelled at the crowed. "Move along!"

There were a few mumbles but the students scattered. I helped the boy up. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, thanks," he grinned.

"What happened?"

The boy stood up tall. He was about six inches taller than me and had shaggy brown hair. He shook his head. "I don't really remember. I think I accidently bumped him and he fell over," he held his hand over his head. It was bleeding.

"Come one, I'll take you to the nurse," I offered.

I found out the boy's name was Jeremy Gilbert and was Elena's younger brother. I saw Elena as we headed to the nurses and she took over for me. I told her that Klaus had beaten him up and all she did was give me a concerned grin and thanked me.

Now, I was determined more than ever to get answers from Klaus Mikaelson. What was his deal?

I walked into the classroom to see him at his desk; head down. I stood up straight and stand down at my desk, poking him with my pencil. He lifted his head and gave me a cold glare. "Why did you do that?" I asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he answered putting his head back down.

"You beat someone up just because they bumped into you," I whispered.

"That's not how I saw it," he muffled.

But before I could respond a wave of students rushed into the classroom, giving Klaus a fearful look and sat down. The bell rang seconds later as class began.

My anger rose throughout class and it was all because of the _amazing_ guy beside me. I tuned out the teacher and thought up ways to make him talk.

I know, why try? In a sense of caution I shouldn't even be near him, but I was a type of person to get through to people and it would have bugged me to kingdom come if I didn't do something. It was sort of my pet peeve. Plus, I felt sorry for him. He had no friends, everyone was scared of him, and I being the 'nice' girl thought I would do him a favor and be his friend. I was being nosy, I know but still…..

The bell finally went and again Klaus was gone like the wind. How did he do that? I ran out the door just to see him walk outside. I followed and caught up with him. "Gosh, you're fast," I commented, trying to catch my breath.

"Why do you keep following me," he snapped.

Excuse me! Fine if you want to fight…."I want to know what your problem is," I snapped back.

"You want to know what my problem is. It's you. Why don't you just leave me the hell alone?!"

He turned away from me and marched away. I ran after him and caught his arm.

"Because, I want to help. I want to be your friend," I answered in a soft voice.

"I don't want friends."

"Everyone wants friends."

"Well I don't," he spat at me. "So stop trying to be all prissy and helpful like I'm a charity case and LEAVE ME ALONE!" His eyes had that hint of red in them again but there were also some weird pulsing veins under his eyes and I swore I saw fangs.

That was weird.

Who was this guy?

I blinked and he was gone. Not again! Was this guy even human? Then something on the ground caught my eye. It was a notebook. I opened it and gasped; inside where the most amazingly drawn pictures ever. There were random portraits, landscapes, and even horses, which I adored. How could something like Klaus be able to do something like this?

I thought that I should at least bring it to him even though he did tell me to leave him alone. What? I was being considerate. If he didn't want me to be his friend, fine, but that didn't mean I was going to block him out of my life. No, I was going to return it to him like a good person should.

I headed to the office and asked the lady if I could have Klaus Michaelson's address. When she asked why I waved the book in the air. "I need to return it to him."

She gave me a piece of paper with the house number and street name written on it. I left the school and drove to the outskirts of the town. This was weird, the place I was in had large homes. What Klaus rich?

My car screeched to a stop by a large white house. The gate was open and no one seemed to be around, so I got out and walked to the front door. This was incredible; I wondered what his parents did for a living.

I arrived at the door just in time to hear a loud bang inside. I furrowed my eyebrows and listened more. There was yelling, something breaking, and low growl, what was going on in there? Before I could even reach the door, it opened to reveal Klaus's dark face.

He was covered with blood and looked terrified. He grabbed my arm roughly, dragging me to my car. "What the hell are you doing here? I told you to leave me alone," Klaus sneered.

I handed him his book. "You dropped it at school, so I thought I would drop it off for you."

"You should have waited until tomorrow," he sighed and his face calmed down. For the first time ever, he wasn't wearing his hood, giving me a good look at his face. He was pretty cute, I admit but his eyes still held a dark side to it and seemed to be afraid of something. "How much did you hear?"

"I didn't hear any of it," I lied.

"You aren't a very good liar."

"Well you aren't very good at hiding things," I crossed my arms. He's eyes glanced at the ground. "Look, I just want to help. Whatever it is, I won't judge. I'm not that type of person."

"You can't help me, Caroline. You should leave this town before you get caught up with all the drama," he said in a low voice.

I sighed. "I get that you're trying to protect me but this is ridiculous. I can help."

His eyes locked with mine as he grabbed my shoulders. "You can't because if you do, something bad might happen and I can't afford to have your death on my hands."

"So you do care," I smirked. I knew it, I did hit something. Maybe this wasn't a lost cause after all and I have to say, for only knowing him for a few days, I'm doing a very good job.

He released his grab and took a step back, shrugging. "Just stay away and know it's for your own safety." Then he walked back to his house without looking back at me.

Then I noticed something, when Klaus walked out, I didn't see any marks on his body. I swear, I hear yelling and breaking inside, so why didn't he have any injuries. Something wasn't right here. Was he having a fight with his parents? Should I tell my mom about it? Something inside told me I should so I got into my car and drove home. Something very wrong was happening in this town. A few things bugged me though, why was Klaus telling me to stay away from him just for my own safety and why wasn't anyone in this town noticing strange behaviour from this house. I was determined to find out what was really going on in Mystic Falls and who Klaus really was.

* * *

xo heartbeat xo

* * *

I got home to see my mom's car in the drive way. I was glad and maybe could get a few answers from her.

"Hey mom!" I called once inside.

"I'm in the kitchen," she called back. I entered the kitchen to her cooking, well at least trying.

The kitchen also had a horrible odor to it. "Ah, mom what is that smell?" holding my nose.

"Sorry, it was the meatloaf but I guess I did something wrong," she sighed, putting the meal in the garbage and opening the windows.

"Why are you home early anyways?" I asked sitting down at the table.

"I get some nights off you know. I'm not the only one in town that's a police officer."

I smiled. "I know; it's just weird having you home."

She grinned, and then noticed my expression on my face. "Is there something wrong Caroline?"

Wow she is good. Well here goes nothing. "I was wondering who the Mikaelson's are."

"The Mikaelson's? Well they are the wealthiest family in town. Esther owns a large part of the land outside of the city. Why do you ask?"

I breathed. "Well I go to school with Klaus and I had to drop of his notebook at his house because he forgot it, but when I got there I heard yelling and something crashing inside."

My mom's eyes fell with worry. Now I know something was wrong. "I'm pretty sure it's nothing."

Nothing? Mom, didn't you just hear me? "Mom, I think something going on there. Aren't you going to do something?"

"Why should I?"

Ah…dumb question mom. "You're the chief of police. You should at least check things out!"

"Caroline, if there are no reports of violence or strange noises from the neighbours than there is no reason to check it out."

"But I'm reporting it!"

"Honey, just forget it okay," she placed a hand on my shoulder, but I brushed it away and went to my room.

My mom did know something and she wasn't telling me. Why weren't there reports from the neighbours? This didn't make any sense. This town was just getting weirder and weirder.

If my mom wasn't going to do anything about it then maybe it was my turn to check things out. I was going to find out the truth whether it killed me or not.

* * *

uh, oh. things are starting to get interesting.

more reviews=faster update.

.:Sapphire:.


	3. I Find a Spark of Light

_I own nothing. _

**Heartbeat**

_Chapter 3_

I Find a Spark of Light

I could tell Klaus was avoiding me like the plague. He wasn't in class but I did see him around school. Whenever I did see him, I would follow him quietly making notes on how he moves, how he acts around people, and what secrets he was hiding. But in the end I would end up losing him in either a large crowd of people or he would just disappear right before my eyes.

I would end up in the library every day after school, looking on the computer and searching for answers on what was happening in Mystic Falls. It wasn't normal for a small town like this to not notice the violence. Everybody here is was content and that was why it was strange. It was like the people weren't even aware of what was going on around them. It was like they were brainwashed in some kind of way.

Looking on the computers was no help at all. The top stories in the Mystic Falls new paper would either be blocked or it would be a ridiculous story I didn't need to know, and when I did find something interesting, like a hiker was found dead in the forest, I would end up being disappointed to find it was only an animal.

It was already a month and I was getting nowhere with this.

"Caroline, what are you reading?" Elena said sitting down at the lunch table beside me.

"I'm looking at the timeline of criminal event that happened here in Mystic Falls for the past decade."

"Why?"

"Answers. It's strange though, this town as seen only a few animal every few years, now it seems its happening at least five times a month. Besides that there is nothing on the Mikaelson's." I sighed and closed the book. "Maybe I should just give up."

"Is this your plan on helping Klaus Mikealson out?" she whispered.

"Of course!" I exclaimed. "I need to find out why nobody has noticed the strange behaviour about the family."

"Why don't you just talk to your mom?"

"My mom believes there's nothing going on with the family which there is. It's like she's scared of the Mikaelson's or something." I gasped, "Do you know anything?"

Elena tensed up. "No," she said. Did Elena know something about the Mikaelson's? I would have to ask around some more to see if I would get the same reaction.

For the past week I did just that. I would go up to random people on the streets and ask if they knew anything about the Mikaelson's. Yes, I was that desperate. I knew all of the answers would be 'no' but I was looking more at the reaction of the bodies. If they didn't know anything they would just act normal and walk away but if they did know something, they would tense up like Elena. Only seven people did, not as much as I hoped for.

It was now time to take the next step.

* * *

xo heartbeat xo

* * *

The next day Klaus was still not in class. Frankly, he hadn't gone to class for over a month. What the hell was he doing?

During the rest of the day, I didn't see him either. I would usually see him once or twice where I would follow him until I lost him again, but today; nothing. He was nowhere to be found.

At was currently at my locker, getting ready to go home when I bumped into a person I just wasn't in the mood to see.

"Hello Caroline."

I sighed. "What do you want Tyler?"

I brushed passed him not really waiting for an answer. He followed me, just like he had been doing for the past week. It was like he was a lost puppy looking for it's owner or something; very annoying puppy.

"I just wanted to see what you were doing tonight?" he stopped me and winked.

"Nothing with you," I replied rudely.

"Come on, Caroline."

I turned to him hard. "Look Tyler, I'm not interested so just stop trying because the answer will always be no."

His face became stoic. "It's not that Mikaelson freak is it?"

He was really pushing my buttons. "Don't call him a freak. You don't know him so why would you ever judge him?"

"Because that's what he is. Everyone knows it. The guy doesn't even act human." I gasped at the last words Tyler said; it was running through my mind over and over, like a tape recorder on repeat.

I sneered at Tyler before walking away. He was getting on my last nerves and I couldn't handle his voice anymore.

The cold air from outside hit my face. There was a storm coming. I ran to my car but just before I was a few meters away, I was pulled to the side by a strong hand on my arm and another one covering my mouth. I squirmed, trying to get free but whoever this was; was stronger than I thought.

The figure pulled me to the wall where the wind was whistling passed. He pinned me to the wall and let me go. My mind was blown at who was standing in front of me. "Klaus?"

It was Klaus. I could recognize those eyes anywhere. Currently he was wearing clothes that made him one of the hottest guys I had ever seen. Not that he was already hot but in these clothes, oh my god. He was wearing a grey shirt with a leather jacket, and jeans. The man looked like a complete god. I finally got a good look at his face too; his eyes now stood out more and I felt captivated by them. The shape of his face looked like it was sculpted by angels but had a hint of the devil.

I was staring at someone that shouldn't even exist.

His eyes narrowed to me, was he angry? "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he hissed. Well that answers that question.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I struggled.

He came close to me and slammed his fist on the brink wall behind me, making me jump. "Do not lie to me!" he snapped, his beautiful accent sounding horst and rough. "Why have you been following me, asking people about my family, and looking up unnecessary answers?"

"Because I want answers, I want to figure out why people are afraid of you. I want to figure out why the police haven't arrested the person that has been beating on you," my expression became sad. "I want to help you."

"I don't need help," he sneered, his face inches from mind. I could feel his breath on my face hard. "You should be afraid of me like everyone else."

"Well I'm not," my voice become stern.

"You should be and you should've stayed away from me."

I shook my head not understanding. "But why? What are you hiding from me?" I raised my hand and placed it on his cheek. He moved back a bit but I followed not removing my hand. "Please Klaus, I won't hurt you."

He grabbed my hand and held it in his. I gasped at what his eyes read; heartache. "I'm more worried about hurting you. I'm not someone you should be around Caroline and I'm afraid if you stay with me…." He tried to open his mouth and speak but couldn't. What was he hiding?

"Klaus, you can tell me," I whispered.

Thunder roared above us as rain drops started to fall. Klaus shook his head. I brought myself closer to his body, not because I wanted to get answers but because I was getting really cold. Seriously, it was raining hard and I was already soaked. His eyes were closed but I could still read them, he was afraid and what he was afraid of, that is what I wanted to find out.

This beautiful man was hiding something big which made him stay in the dark. I wanted to change that and I wanted to bring the light out in him. "Klaus," I muttered.

I started to bring my face closer to his. I don't know what I was doing and why I was doing it but I suddenly had the urge to kiss him; to taste his lips. Just before I was able to do it, he pulled back and looked at me sternly. "You can't do that Caroline," he said.

"Do what?"

He didn't answer right way. This guy was such a mystery. But what surprised me the most was what he did next.

He captured my lips in his.

The kiss was nothing like I'd experienced before. He tasted wonderful; cherry blossoms and mint. I couldn't get enough and when we parted I still wanted more.

"I'm the one who's supposed to give you the first kiss," he said in a soft tone.

I smiled, ignoring the fact that we were both soaked to the bone and the rain was still pouring down on us hard. "We should get out of the rain," I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him to my car.

We got in and that was when I burst out laughing. Klaus gave me a confused look but I just continued laughing. I love the fact that we were caught in the rain and kissed like some cheesy romance movie. Classic! I heard Klaus chuckle a few time too but I stopped when we arrived at my house.

My mom wasn't home and I didn't expect her to be home until late tonight. We walked to my front door and he stood in the rain dumbfound. I walked inside but he just still stood at the door, I could swear his eyes were tracing the frame of entrance. "What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing, I think I'll just go," he frowned and turned away.

"Wait, you don't need to go home. Just stay here, my mom will completely understand."

"I don't know Caroline."

"Come on in, before you catch a cold."

He smiled and walked through the doorway.

"See was that so hard?" I teased. _The guy doesn't even act human_. Why did Tyler's words still moving around in my head?

I watched Klaus enter the living room, I hand him a towel to dry off and watch him carefully. What was Tyler talking about anyways? Klaus was human; I mean what else would he be? I sat down on the couch and saw him do the same. He sat further away from me though and that bugged me. "Hey you can sit closer if you like," I suggested.

"I'm good. Why do you want to help me?"

His question came as a shock to me. "I-I," I took a deep breath, "I just had this feeling that I needed to help you. You looked like you needed a friend and besides that….I like you and I don't believe anything people say about you."

While I was saying that, I had scooted down the couch and was now inches from him. "I'm not someone you should be with Caroline."

"I don't care. Tyler and all those other punks can say all they want. I don't need a reason to be with you, I want to be with you, I want to be your spark of light."

"You're already my spark of light," he turned to me and cradled my face in his hands.

My eyes filled with tears. That was one of the sweetest things someone had ever said to me. This man was perfect; how could nobody see that? But what was he really hiding? Why did he keep himself in the dark all the time? I really needed to know. I needed him to trust me fully.

But one thing was for sure. Klaus was now opening up to me and maybe just maybe I could bring him out of his small shell for the world to see.

* * *

It's not the best chapter, I have to say. But everything will be okay.

Review Please!

.:Sapphire:.


	4. I Find Out The Truth, Sort Of

_I own nothing._

**Heartbeat**

_Chapter 4_

I Find Out The Truth, Sort Of

"Why do you hide?" I blurted out and right after I said that, I covered my mouth with apology written on my face.

He smirked at my actions which made me giggle a bit. I have to say he was very sexy when he smirked like that. "It's hard to explain," he answered in his deep accent voice. Gosh, anyone could fall in love with that voice. What was I in love with Klaus? I mean we did kiss or make out, so maybe….

"Try me?" sitting straight on my comfy mattress of my bed and waiting for him to answer.

He shook his head, my face turned into a frown. I was disappointed and worried. I really thought I'd get through to him, but I guessed it would take a lot more to get his secrets out. His eyes read of pain; did I hurt him? "I'm sorry," I said quickly. "I didn't mean to offend you in any way."

"You didn't Caroline. I just can't help but be worried about you if you found out. My mother isn't the most sympathetic woman in the world."

I furrowed my eye brows. So I was getting somewhere. "Your mother? Is she the one who's doing this to you?" placing a hand on his shoulder.

Klaus sighed out in exasperation and got up from his spot beside me, walking to the window. I watched his movement and followed him to the rain pattered window. "I can't say," he said shortly.

"Klaus…"

"Just drop it Caroline," he huffed out. Then he brushed passed me and walked away. I rushed after him but when I entered the hall, he was already gone.

There was no way in hell I was going to drop it.

* * *

xo heartbeat xo

* * *

I arrived to school early next day to see Mr. Wonderful in the corner of the classroom. Nobody was in the room at the moment so I decided to start talking to him. "Good morning Klaus," I announced in an annoyed voice.

He must've noticed my tone and lifted his head to me. His face was covered again by that hoodie of his. "What's with you?" he muttered.

"What's with me? What the hell is with you?" I snapped, getting out of my seat. "We talked last night and you kissed me now you act like this, again? I thought we got passed this," pointing to his damn hoodie, "and made progress?"

"As far as I know, last night never happened," he replied, placing his head back on the desk.

I was shocked; this guy was pushing all my buttons in all the wrong ways. "Seriously!? So the kiss _you _gave me meant nothing?"

"Not at all," he muffled through the desk. "Besides," lifting his head, "you were the one who wanted it first."

What is with this guy? First he will be so sweet and sexy, coming into the light, then he'll be back all doom and gloom, hiding in his dark hole. All my work down the drain, just like that. As I was about to speak my mind to him again, a wave of students came in, eyeing us carefully. I decided it was best to sit back down like nothing ever happened.

"This isn't over," I whispered to him, knowing he could hear me.

I didn't get a response but he needed to know why I was doing this and why I wasn't giving up without a fight.

At lunch I sat with my friends, eyeing Klaus carefully in the corner. He was drawing again. What he was drawing, I have no idea. That guy was too much of a mystery already to figure what he was doing.

The rest of the crew sat down at the table and that's when I came out with it. "Do you guys know anything about Klaus' parents?"

They all looked at me like I was senile and trust me when I say, I agreed with them. I was being nosy with all of this but that what Klaus gets for kissing me then blocking me out of his life. Like seriously, he didn't think he would get away with it.

"And don't just say 'no' because I know you guys have a reasonable answer for his behaviour. Was he always like this?"

Bonnie nodded. "Since he's been here, he's always acted like that. But rumors from around the county have spread so when he came here, we all knew about him."

Poor guy. So that was the reason why nobody liked him and why no one attempted to me his friend, until I came along. "Then what about his parents?"

"His parents are quite wealthy. His father owns a huge hunting company and his mother is a clothes designer," she said.

So then why do a hunter and a clothes designer beat on him? "Then what…"

Bonnie cut me off and finally gave me an answer I was looking for. "His father isn't his real father. They say that his mother had an affair and kept it a secret from him. Now his father beats him because Klaus isn't his son. He does that to Klaus' mother as well."

"So why doesn't anyone deal with it?"

Stefan spoke up. "They aren't someone you want to deal with."

That is exactly what Klaus told me. Was no body able to give me the truth? But I did thank Bonnie for giving me an important piece of information.

I looked up to where Klaus was sitting to see that he was already gone. Then I catch the eyes of my friends; they have a terrifying expression plastered on their faces and their focus is all on me, or whoever was behind me.

I then realized that Klaus was standing right behind me and held furious stare. I gulped as I turned in me seat. "Hey Klaus," I smiled nervously.

He didn't say anything as he grabbed my arm roughly and dragged me outside, pinning me to the same spot as yesterday. "I thought I told you not to do that?" he snapped.

"Do what?" I asked dumbly.

"Asking people if they know anything about my family," he answered in a softer tone.

How did he hear us, I was so quiet when I spoke to them. "You…how did you hear us?"

"Caroline," he growled.

"Look I said it wasn't over. Either you tell me or I will find out by myself."

"Why do you want to know?" he demanded.

The truth was I didn't know why I wanted to know. I've always been curious about people like Klaus; wanting to find out why they hid themselves from the world, why they acted the way they acted. Besides that, when Klaus kissed me I felt a connection I had never felt before. "I don't know," I mumbled. "Curiosity, I guess."

"Then stop being curious because it _will_ get you killed," he sneered, before walking away.

Then a question popped into my head, making me blurt it out. "Why did you beat up Jeremy Gilbert?"

Klaus stopped and turned to me, marching over to where I stood against the wall and bring his face close to mine. I gasped feeling his breath on my skin.

"I don't need to explain why," he's voice like venom.

But I just continued to look into his eyes sadly with such force. "Is it because your father beats on you?"

His eyes widened at my words before dropping his head on my shoulder. I consciously wrapped my arms around him, comforting him as much as I could. Then I started hearing gasps from his mouth, like he was crying. My eyes became watery as well as I held him tighter, his arms embracing me, never wanting to let go.

"It's going to be okay," I whispered. "Everything is going to be okay."

He lifted his head, locking eyes with mine. "Caroline," he whispered, using one hand to caress my cheek. "Thank you for staying with me." Then his lips had captured mine in a passionate kiss.

This kiss became deeper. Klaus pushed me gently against the wall, making my escape impossible. I lifted his hoody away from his head and buried my hands in his hair. I was not letting him go anymore. I was not going to hold back anymore. I was not going to let him slip back into the darkness. He was going to tell me because I knew this guy did have a heart that was just aching to get out.

* * *

xo heartbeat xo

* * *

Rumors had spread over the school saying Klaus and I was in a relationship and I had to let them know it was the truth. I didn't want to hide the fact that I was falling in love with the guy and I wanted to be with him. He was even acting better when I was around and was dressing a whole lot better too.

When I told my mom that I was dating a Mikaelson, she fainted which was exactly what I predicted. My friends weren't all too happy with the idea either and seemed quiet nervous when we sat down at the lunch table. I couldn't help but notice Elena and Stefan's disappearance from the table because Klaus was there. So I decided to sit with just him at his old table.

The whole school was also very shocked at my choice in a boyfriend. We would usually walk hand in hand everywhere we'd go, which gave us some 'what the hell' stares.

It finally settled down after about a week. I was glad the school was getting used to us, well they better be because I was not going to let Klaus go any time soon. However, there was still one thing bugging me.

Klaus had yet to tell me something really important. I had thought his big secret was his father beating on him but as the week went by I realized that there was something else; something a lot bigger than just abuse. When I tried to ask him about it, he would either change the subject or tell me to forget it which made me want to know more.

Did this guy still not get who I was?

After school I told him that I had to pick something up for my mom and that I would text him tonight. He gave me a chaste kiss on the lips and left.

The errands had taken longer than I thought because when I came out of the museum full of stuff, it was already dark. That was the last time I was doing something like this.

I was probably half way to my car when a loud noise echoed behind me. The creepy thing was that nobody was on the streets during the time. I felt like I was in a horror movie.

"Hello?" I called out.

I looked around the area checking for any serial killers or any creepers of the sort in the shadows. When I heard the sound again, I jumped making me drop the box on the ground hard. "Crap," I cured under my breath, bending to pick it up.

It was so fast, I had no idea what was happening. First, I felt a low hiss and a sharp pain digging into my neck, making me cry out in pain, and then next the pressure was gone. I held my hand to my neck and felt a wet liquid on my skin. When I pulled back I saw that my hand was covered with my blood.

My whole body was shaking. I had to get out of there fast before whatever did this to me, came back. But before I could take another step, I was suddenly pushed to the ground and covered by a man whose face was that of a monster. I tried to scream but nothing came out, all I could do was watched this red eyed monster with huge white fangs lowered itself towards my neck and bit it yet again.

I suddenly felt weak, like all my energy had been released from my body. My vision started to fade and everything was going blurry. I had not screamed this time because it look too much energy so all I did was wait until this monster killed me.

Everything changed when the man's body was suddenly lifted off of me and I heard a loud snap. Then I opened up to the horrors in front of me.

About three feet away from me was a decapitated head of the man and right above it stood Klaus with the same monstrous face the man had before he bit into my neck.

* * *

.:Sapphire:.


	5. Unexpected Visitor

_I own nothing._

**Heartbeat**

_Chapter 5_

Unexpected Visitor

A nightmare.

That's what I thought I was in when Klaus stood over the dead corpse. The red pulsing eyes of a monster glared at me with hunger, his fangs hissed out towards me; was he going to kill me? I should've seen the signs in the first place, listened to all the rumors because they were true. Klaus wasn't human, but if he wasn't human, what was he? Right now I knew I had to get away; escape before something happened to me.

Klaus' face returned to normal, his eyes filled with pain. Was he sorry that he scared me? It didn't matter because I was now backing up slowly, praying that he wouldn't suddenly pounce on me. I shook my head at him, mentally telling him that I was afraid; afraid of him.

He understood my emotion and backed away, turning his head from me. "I'm sorry Caroline," he muttered before he disappeared into the night.

I stood there for a good ten minutes, staring at the decapitated body on the ground. I was definitely in shock but I soon found my legs and ran as fast as I could home; forgetting about my car in the lot.

When I got home I was thankful my mom wasn't there, she would start to act all motherly asking me what happened and why I was covered with someone else's blood. She would make a crime scene on her own daughter and I was just not in the mood for those kinds of things.

I slammed my bedroom door and leaned against it, sliding down until I hit the floor. I still tried to wrap my head around what happened, who was that man that attacked me and what did he want with me? Duh, my blood, but what was he? And what was Klaus? I knew there was more to this story then I thought. I should have known Klaus wasn't human by the way he acted and the way he never seemed to be hurt. Besides that he was incredibly fast and very strong; I didn't see an ax with him when he hacked off that guy's head.

My brained searched for answers on a creature that could do such a thing, and then I thought back to their faces; red eyes and fangs. I reached for my bloody neck, wincing in pain from the sudden sting. That was when one word popped into my head.

Vampire.

Was it possible?

That everything in the world that existed in storybooks and Halloween shows, were actually real?

I wondered if Klaus would've actually killed me. I did see everything so he probably would be, he was a monster and that was what monsters did. This wasn't the book "Twilight," this was the real world and in the real world, creatures like Klaus ate humans like me.

I groaned from the pain on my neck, I would have to clean it up before it got infected. The blood from my wound was still seeping out. I was pretty sure it was deep too. I would have to get stitches tomorrow.

My reflection in mirror said it all, I was being too judgemental. Klaus did protect from the monster who bit me and I didn't even say thank you. All I did was shake my head in fear and make him think I was scared of him. In truth, I was scared of him but I was more scared of losing him. I had gotten to know him, well almost know him, and our relationship had flourished into a deep connection that I didn't want to let go.

Then the realization hit me. I was in love with him.

I had grown to love him so much that I could never let him go.

Never.

I went back into my room in a daze still letting the feeling sink in when I felt a slight breeze hit my skin. I looked up to see my window open, "I thought I closed it," I said to myself, walking over to the window.

As soon as I closed it, I felt a shiver run down my spine. Someone was in my room with me. I turned on my heels quickly to see Klaus standing at the opposite side of the room. "Klaus…"

His face remained stoic as he stood by the wall. "I'm sorry for coming but I need to know you were safe."

I shook my head in disbelief. All I could see was the face of the monster but I also saw the man I fell in love with. God, I was so confused.

Nothing came out of my mouth. I tried but my body was frozen; I was useless.

"You know, don't you," this wasn't a question. He was testing me, seeing if I did know what he was.

I nodded at him. He narrowed his eyes and heading closer to me. I didn't even notice he moved until he was only a foot away. My heart quickened and my breathing became deep. Tear pooled into my eyes as I begun to get visions of Klaus feeding on me. "You're a vampire," I whispered low.

"I didn't want you to find out this way Caroline but when I smelled your blood I had to help you."

"But why did you kill him?" I demanded, sobbing.

"To make sure he never could hurt you again."

"I don't understand." My voice cracked with every word.

His hand caressed my cheek. "I know."

I landed in his arms crying into his chest. He wasn't going to kill me, and I was glad. But how much more could I take after finding out who he was?

"How's your neck?" he asked me.

We were on my bed; his arms cradling me gently.

"It's fine," I answered low. "Why did you tell me before?"

His fingers ran through my hair. "My parents," he said shortly.

"Your parents? But-"

"My parents don't agree a lot on what I do; who I am, especially my father. He's the worst one and I want him dead along with my mother."

"How could you say that!?" I snapped, removing myself from him grasp.

"Caroline, my family isn't like yours. We aren't human."

"Your whole family is vampires?"

"No, my mother isn't, but she might as well be the most powerful person on the planet," he explained. I waited for more. "She's a witch and is the one who created us."

Klaus explained more on his families past. How they escaped the plague in Europe and came to America to start anew alongside a creature called a werewolf. He admits that his mother had an affair with one of the werewolves and that's when I found out that Klaus was also part werewolf.

"How is that possible?" I asked.

"It isn't and I rarely transform but because I'm a hybrid. I can't be killed."

"So it's impossible for you to die."

"No…there is a way, it's just too hard to explain."

He explained further on why his mother changed him, his siblings and his father into creatures of the night. Then separated from his family when his mother was killed or at least that's what he thought.

"Where are your siblings now?"

"I don't know and I don't care. I saw Elijah a few years ago but the others can be dead for all I know."

I knew the vampire were immortal and if Klaus was telling the truth and his mom did create the vampires then how long as Klaus been alive?

"How old are you?" I asked.

He grinned at me. "I'm over one thousand years old."

Well that answered my question. He was older than I thought. A few hundred years, sure I can handle that but a thousand? My mind was racing over the word. Klaus was…he was….ancient.

"Your mom's home," Klaus said, bringing me out of my thoughts. "I shall leave you for now."

"Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked.

He smiled. "Well since you know about my little secret I'll have to be by your side more than ever now."

I nodded and he got up and left through the window. Not a second to spare too because my mom then opened my door and peered in. "Everything okay?" she asked.

I rolled my head and turned away from him. "Yes mom."

"Okay then, goodnight."

I didn't say anything as she closed my door.

* * *

xo heartbeat xo

* * *

I must've woken up on the wrong side of the bed because anybody who talked me was either ignored or received a dark glare. I didn't really get a good sleep because of what I had found out about Klaus and the fact that I was almost dinner for a vampire.

But as soon as I saw Klaus leaning against the brick wall my day got a whole lot better. He was back wearing his leather jacket which looked positively amazing on him. I skipped up to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing my lips to his. When I parted he chuckled. "Well good morning to you too."

I giggled giving his lips a little more attention.

"You seem like you're in a good mood today," he said.

"Actually, I am in a foul mood but seeing you made my day a whole lot better."

"I'm glad."

We walked hand in hand to our class but as soon as we entered I was shocked to see who was inside. I never thought I would see that person again. Currently sitting in my seat was my old best friend.

"Kol?"

* * *

.:Sapphire:.


	6. Mutual Feelings

**Heartbeat**

_Chapter 6_

Mutual Feelings

It was a dream. It had to be. My best friend couldn't be here, right in front of me, in my classroom but yet here he was standing there, right in front of me, in my classroom. I let out a loud squeal before skipping towards him and into his arms. "I can't believe you're here!" we parted. "What are you doing here? Wait; don't tell me…did that slutty bitch break up with you? Ugh! I'm going to kill her!"

"It's good to see you too Caroline and no Laura didn't break up with me, I broke up with her. I decided there was someone else more important to me," he grinned.

I jumped for joy. I always did when my friends like someone. "Who? Who? WHO?"

I hear Klaus behind me clear his throat which reminded me. "Oh Kol? I want to introduce you to my boyfriend, Klaus. Klaus this is by best friend, Kol."

I watched them shake hands carefully; their eyes were on each other. Kol had a wide grin plastered on his face while Klaus seemed hesitant. It was like he was scared of Kol. I kept smiling of course. They were my two favorite people, what else was I supposed to do?

Kol followed us around the rest of the day. I didn't mind but Klaus kept giving him a hard, cold glare, plus his arm around my waist would sometimes tighten, giving me some pain. Besides that Klaus wouldn't even speak to Kol. Whenever Kol would ask a question Klaus would narrow his eyes and bring me closer to him, not saying a word.

On the bright side, my friends had gotten used to the fact that Klaus wasn't leaving me and had accepted him in some kind of way. Of course, Stefan and Elena wouldn't be anywhere near Klaus during lunch and Bonnie would usually just stare at him intensely. Well at least it was progress.

Klaus' eyes didn't leave Kol. It was like Klaus was waiting for something to happen. It was strange because Kol did the same but he was smiling while he was doing it. To be honest, it was kind of creepy.

We had lost Kol after last period. Klaus looked like he had calmed down but I knew it was only the beginning. Right when the last bell rang, he had grabbed my wrist, forcefully might I add, and dragged me outside to our spot.

I could feel the anger radiating off of him. He was pissed.

"Klaus, what is wrong with you?" I snapped, rubbing my sore wrist.

"Mind explaining to me why you are friends with Kol?" he hissed.

"Excuse me?" I narrowed my eyes. "I've been friends with him since tenth grade!"

"I don't want you to be friends with him; actually I don't want you anywhere near him."

"What gives you're the authority to tell me who and who not to be friends with? I knew him WAY before I knew you," I came closer to him pointing to his chest, "and you are not going to tell me what to do."

He quickly grabbed my wrist again and pinned me to the wall in a flash. "I am your boyfriend, Caroline and when I say stay away from someone I don't think is good for you, you are going to do just that. Understand?"

I remained calm, my blood boiled inside. All I wanted to do was yell, and yell, and yell at Klaus for being wrong. I loved him but he still didn't have the authority to control my life. "No," I said low, "because you never gave me a reason to. I'm not going to stop being friends with Kol, so either live with it or go away!"

I can see it in his eyes that I had gone too far. With everything that he has been through…I couldn't believe…..I was an idiot.

He backed away from me with hurt in his eyes. I sincerely regretted saying something like 'go away.' It was just another way of saying 'I pick by Kol over you.' Everything I worked for, just to get Klaus' attention, went down the drain, as well as our relationship because the next thing I knew Klaus had disappeared.

I will never forget the look in his eyes. He may be a vampire or a hybrid or whatever but I knew he still had feelings and now…..I might as well been the monster by the way I spoke to him. Man, was I ever a bitch.

Tears had started to blur my vision, making it a little harder to get home but I held them in. After seeing that my mom wasn't home, I closed the front door of the house and slid down on the ground, letting everything out. I covered my face between my knees, giving myself a good cry for a while. It wasn't until I heard a loud knock on my door that I stood up and looked to see who it was. I must've looked like a wreck with my puffy red eyes and stuffy nose, but at least it was my best friend.

"Kol," I opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"When I couldn't find you at school I came here. Are you okay?" he wondered, concern hidden in his voice.

I rubbed my eyes with my sleeve, giving him a sad smile. "I'm fine. How did you know where I lived?"

"It's a small town. Do you want me to come in and keep you company until your mom comes home?"

I thought his question over for a moment, thinking about the time when Klaus told me to never invite anyone in under any circumstances, but Kol was my best friend and I trusted him with my life. "Yeah, you come in. I really need my best friend."

He walked through the door and pulled me into his arms. It felt good to be in his embrace again.

"So tell Kol everything that happened," he asked me, after sitting me down with some tea.

I stared deeply in my drink, watching the tea leaves float around the cup in a never ending dance, only to be ruined by my mouth. It filled me with sorrow and regret, but not with the tea leaves. "I was an idiot," I mumbled. "I thought that I could fix something but I was wrong and now….it's over."

"It's never over till the fat lady sings," he smiled. I giggled at him lifting my eyes to meet his. "See that's the Caroline I remember."

"You always knew how to cheer me up. Drama quotes from our classes in grade ten."

"Hey, that's my job. Now what type of best friend would I be if I wasn't there for every break up you had?"

"You would be a bad best friend."

"Exactly, besides I hate seeing you this way. It breaks my heart every time you cry."

His hand held my cheek perfectly, rubbing away the last of the falling tears with his thumb. "Thank you," I whispered. Then I took a deep breath and tried to make things a little normal again. "So are you going to tell me why you're here?"

"I'm here to see my best friend," he smiled. "Why else would I be here?"

"There has to be more."

"Nope. Like I said earlier today, there was someone more important to me then Laura."

That was when I realized that Kol was talking about me. I must've been deep in thought thinking those words over because before I knew it I felt his lips on mine. I took me a second to notice this, and then I pushed him away.

"Kol, I can't," I whispered.

His face began to grow serious. "What has he done to your brain?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, confused.

"I never thought that someone like you would fall in for someone like him. To fall into his little trap," his words grew harsh. "He's an idiot, Caroline. You're an idiot! You need to wake up and realize this. He is a waste of space and doesn't deserve you! All he is doing is getting inside your head and messing with you!"

I shook my head, still not understanding what he was talking about. I get that Kol hated Klaus but the feelings were mutual, he hated him too. However, what Kol was saying really started to piss me off.

"I can't believe you would even speak to Niklaus in the first place!" he hissed.

Wait, why did Kol just call Klaus, Niklaus?

"But-" I tried to speak to him but only got cut off by him more. I was really losing it here.

It was what he said next that shocked me.

"You're a fool for ever noticing my brother."

* * *

.:Sapphire:.


	7. My Best Friend Kidnaps Me

_Sorry for the short chapters._

**Heartbeat**

_Chapter 7_

My Best Friend Kidnaps Me

"Brother?" I asked, curious to know why Kol suddenly called Klaus his brother. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry, Caroline but I won't let you near my brother again."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Wait so you're a…..?" my eyes grew with shock. "All of these years, you lied to me! You're an original vampire, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you involved with this. Caroline, it was very important you didn't know about our family and since my brother spilled the beans, I'll have to do something I didn't want to do."

I took a step back cautiously. Right now, I had no trust in Kol. But as I backed away from him, he would take a step towards me. "Stay away from me," I warned.

"I'm sorry Caroline. Please forgive me."

The last thing I remember was a sharp pain in my neck and something hitting my head. Then it all went black.

* * *

xo heartbeat xo

* * *

It was dark when I woke or was it just because I was in an area that completely blocks out the light, anyways the only light near me was a small oil lamp on an old stool. The walls and floor were damp. I was in a basement. I pushed myself up against the wall, holding my head that was currently pounding. I ended up with a small cut on my forehead, currently scabbed over and a bit mark on the left side of my neck, still fresh. This concluded that a vampire had drunk my blood. But the person I saw before blacking out was….

The door opened revealing my now ex-best friend. What did he want from me? He started to come closer to me making me a little nervous. "Stay away," I warned.

"You're mad," he said, shortly.

I silently shook my head at him. "Do you blame me? You bit me, knock me out, then lock me in a cellar. God, Kol what did you expect? That I was going to thank you?"

"Actually yes," he answered, picking up the oil lamp.

"Well sorry I'm in no mood for gratitude."

"You must understand Caroline that I locked you in here for a reason."

"And that reason would be?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"To keep you safe."

I slowly got onto my feet with help of the wall. "What is with you people and keeping me safe? This is Mystic Falls, nothing ever happens here."

"Not yet," he frowned.

"What is God-Zilla going to come and destroy the town?"

He chuckled. "I wish. It's actually a lot worst."

"Then what is it? And what part do I have in it?"

"I'm sorry Caroline. I can't tell you that. Please just stay in here until it's over."

I raced towards him but as soon as I reached the door, he shut it tight. I banged on it, crying out for help, hoping that someone would hear me but it was no use, I was trapped. How did this happen? I was so careless to think I could ever trust Kol. Why did I have to become his friend in the first place? I mean it was because of me, the most popular girl at my old school, was able to get him noticed by others. Of course, I was not popular here but when I made Klaus my friend, people did start to be less nervous around him. Well except Elena, Stefan and Bonnie. I wonder why those three didn't like him.

By body slid to the ground again. I had to get out of here. I just hoped that Klaus wasn't mad at me anymore and would come looking for me.

* * *

xo heartbeat xo

* * *

**Klaus POV**

I had to find her.

This was my fault in the first place; I should've never opened myself up to her like that. I was a fool. But I couldn't deny that I had fallen in love with her. Maybe I should've left this town. I should've run from the two that caused me pain but I could never run now. Now while Caroline was here.

But she did hurt me. How dare she pick Kol over me then tell me to leave her alone! I was going give her a piece of my mind when I found her but first I was going to find my brother and kill him for stealing her away.

Nobody take something that belongs to me, away. Nobody.

I had raced over to Caroline's house, thinking that she would've probably gone here and currently crying in her room. When I arrived, her car was parked perfectly in the driveway, telling me she was home. However, when I entered her house, I found it completely quiet. There was no noise, not even the whimpering of my girlfriend. She wasn't here.

Then where was she?

The realization hit me like a bullet, Kol had taken her. Where? That was what I needed to find out.

I found Caroline's key and drove her car to the Salvator boarding house. I knew I wasn't going to get a warm welcome from what I'd done in the past but they were the only ones that could help me. I opened the large wooden door, letting myself in. I'm an original vampire; I have the authority to let myself into people's homes if I had been invited in but since this was a vampire's home I had even more authority. Plus this was an emergency.

"What are you doing here?" a deep male voice asked.

"I came for a visit to my favorite vampires in Mystic Falls," I grinned. "You should be welcoming me, Damon."

"My apologies," he flashed in front of me. "Welcome to my home, now get out."

"That is no way of talking to a guest," I answered, following him the large parlor.

"Except you aren't really a guest so I can."

There were more people here. Elena, Stefan and Bonnie were all sitting on the couches, discussing something of no importance. Then they noticed my presence and all got up from their positions.

"Why are you here Klaus?" Stefan asked, holding Elena back.

I had to tell them the truth why I was really here. "I need your help."

"That's the biggest piece of crap I've ever heard," Damn replied. "You should leave."

I walked up to Damon, with an emotionless look plastered on my face. There was no why I was leaving. "I think you need to be silent before I rip your heart out."

"What's going on?" Bonnie spoke up.

I faced the witched. "Caroline is missing."

"Caroline's missing?" Elena asked. Didn't I just say she was?

"Then why don't you go find her," Damn suggested.

"Damon," Elena warned.

"Why does he need our help? He's a hybrid; just sniff her out with your werewolf nose."

"I can't," I answered. "My brother has taken her and covered her scent. I cannot track it. I was hoping your witch could find her."

"No way-"

"I'll do it," Bonnie interrupted.

"Bonnie," Damn growled.

"This is Caroline. She's my friend," she replied. Then she faced me. "I'll do it."

I nodded once.

"I'll do a locator spell but I need something of hers to do it," she said.

I motioned them to follow me to Caroline's house. Apparently all of them wanted to come but I imagined that was because they didn't want Bonnie alone with me. I got it, they shouldn't trust me. I mean I was a hybrid after all; I could kill them in an instant.

We arrived at Caroline's house. Her mom was still not home and I was glad she wasn't. I didn't want to start a panic about the sheriff's daughter being kidnapped by my psychotic brother.

I grabbed one of Caroline's necklaces out of her bedroom and handed it over to Bonnie. After she received all the supplies to do the spell, she began. The candles were lit as she began to chant the spell. Moments later, it was complete.

She pointed to the location on the map where Caroline was. I grew angry when I realized were Kol had taken her.

It was my home.

* * *

Stay calm

and

watch Vampire Diaries tonight!

.:Sapphire:.


	8. I Live in a Mad World

**Heartbeat**

_Chapter 8_

I Live in a Mad World

I didn't know how long I had been in this gross cellar. It smelled so bad that I had to fight the urge not to gage. The ground beneath me was damp and muddy. I was so going to have a long hot shower after this. Why did Kol even put me in here in the first place? It made no sense at all. What was coming that was so horrible? And what did I have to do with it? God, I wish someone would tell me what was going on!

And what about Klaus? Would he come for me?

My attention suddenly turned to the door opening. Kol came in with some food and water and placed it beside me. I turned away from him, not wanting to look into his eyes or at him for that matter.

"Oh come now, Caroline. You can't be mad at me forever."

"I can be mad all I want! You kidnapped me and put me in a cellar," I snapped. Then I turned my head and lost it. "Then you won't even tell me why you did it in the first place!"

"I told you it was to protect-"

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME YOU WERE PROTECTING ME!" I yelled. "PLEASE TELL ME SO I AT LEAST KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"I cannot. Not yet." He grinned.

"You let me out of here now!" I ordered.

He ignored me and when through the exit, shutting the door behind him and locking me inside yet again.

"KOL!" I called back, raddling the small bars on the door. "LET ME OUT!"

I pushed away searching the small room for anything to get me out. I checked under the small bed, nails in a wooden chair and even the door itself, but nothing. I was doomed to live in this disgusting place forever, trapped from never seeing the outside. It was a short life.

My fingers ran through my hair try to think of something. Anything. Then I felt it, my way out.

I pulled it out of my hair and eyed the small bobby pin. This was my only chance.

After fiddling with the lock for a while, the door opened. Wow, I couldn't believe it worked. Bobby pins: don't leave the house without a few in your hair.

I stepped through, looking both ways down the hall. Nobody seemed to be down here. I was glad to say the least. I didn't want this to be one of those action movies where there are guards and they start chasing the escaped prisoner and then there's this guy who comes and kills them all and helps the prisoner outside. Oh and the prisoner would be a woman of course, which would make it a cheesy romance story. Man, I love those.

However, a map to this house or castle or whatever would've been nice. The basement was full of twists and turns, it was like I was in a labyrinth. Every time I thought I was out and free, led me into a dead end. Something soon told me that this was a magic trick or something; I mean Klaus did say his mother was a witch. Either way, I was stuck. Again.

Today just wasn't my day at all.

"What are you doing?" A deep male voice sounded behind me.

I turned to see a tall, thin man in a tux. This man showed no expression and didn't seem to be bothered that I was out of the cellar. Who was he?

"My apologise, my name is Finn and you must be Caroline. My mother is very eager to meet you."

"Why?" I dared to ask.

"You shall see. Come, everyone is waiting."

He offered his arm to me and I took it cautiously. Was he another original vampire? How many were there? We headed up a flight of stairs only a few feet from my cellar. Why didn't I notice this before? "But these stairs weren't here before," I commented.

Without looking at me, he spoke. "That's because my mother had cast a spell to make your escape impossible."

Oh, that was the reason. Well I knew it had to do something with magic.

The floor we landed on was beautiful. The floor was pure white marble and the ceiling looked like it come out of a renaissance movie. He led me into a grand ballroom. It was ginormous and gorgeous. I would love to see it during a party. In the middle of the room was a large circle of candles. Okay, that was a little strange, but when Finn placed me in the middle of the circle, it got just weird. I tried to step out of the circle but was stopped by an invisible wall. What the hell?

Then a lady and an older fellow came inside the room. This lady wore a long old fashion dress that looked like it was over a hundred years old and the man well, he just looked creepy. Behind him, a familiar face stepped inside the room and closed the doors behind him. "Kol, what is going on?" I demanded.

He didn't answer me as he stood beside Finn. "Kol, please. I thought you were my friend!"

"I was never your friend Caroline. It was all part of the plan."

I couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. "What plan!? And I thought you cared for me; you told me you wanted to keep me safe."

"I did and that was also part of the plan."

I shook my head. I was getting really impatient. "Can someone please tell me what the plan is?"

"You shall see soon enough, my young one," the lady answered coming closer to me. "You're exactly how I saw you in my vision."

"Vision?"

"Well done my son. You've kept her safe, I'm proud of you," she said to Kol.

"Thank you mother," Kol replied.

My eyes widened. "Mother? So you're Klaus' mother!...Wait, who are you keeping me safe from?"

"Yourself," she answered.

Myself? Okay, now I was confused. How could someone protect me from myself? This just didn't make any sense.

"You are very powerful Caroline. You've got abilities no one else has and now I'm going to use it for my advantage."

"What abilities!? What are you talking about? Let me go!"

"Not until the procedure is complete," she replied.

I began to freak out. "You're crazy. You're all crazy! Has the whole world gone mad!"

"Don't worry my dear. It will be all over soon. We just need to main ingredient to get you going. Bring her in."

The doors opened again and two large men entered, dragging Elena in their arms. She looked unconscious. "Elena? Oh my god, Elena! What the hell did you do to her?"

Wait, how did she get here anyways? I thought she was with Stefan today.

"She's just knocked out. All I need is a few drops of her blood," the woman explained.

The men placed Elena on the ground and I watched as the creepy psycho witch took her hand and cut a straight line, drawing blood. The blood was poured into a cup then placed in front of me. "Now we will begin," she announced.

She began to chant some strange words in a language I had never heard before. The candles circling me ignited and the blood in the cup began to boil. Seconds later she stopped and handed the blood to me. "Drink."

I looked at the cup and back to her. "No thank you." I was actually disgusted with the idea. I didn't want to drink my friend's blood. Gross!

"You must drink to begin the process."

"What process!?"

"To make you invincible. To make you into a weapon. To make you one of them."

"Hmmm, seems inviting but I'm good."

The next thing I knew, I felt the invisible wall come down and someone behind me grab me. I struggled to get free from the person, but I was pretty sure it was the old man who was standing with Kol. He placed the cup to my lips and forced me to drink the red liquid. The taste was horrendous. It was like drinking mud with salt mixed in. Sorry Elena but your blood was just awful. I tried to spit it out but the man kept tipping my head back, making sure the liquid ran down my throat and into my system.

Finally, he released his hold on me and stepped away. I coughed up as much blood as I could but I knew I didn't get it all out. I saw Elena's eyes open and land on me. I smiled at her, reassuring her everything was okay. Then I felt a stabbing pain in my chest. Not knowing what it was, my hands reached to my chest to feel a long sharp end of a knife or a sword poking out of my body. I didn't scream and I didn't talk. All I did was look at it with wide eyes, gasping for air. I could hear Elena's cries in the background. My breathing became hitched and shallow, and my whole body soon became weak. Then my eyes grew heavy and darkness developed my vision. I couldn't handle it anymore. I fell to the ground and closed my eyes, letting my body and soul fall into the black abyss.

* * *

.:Sapphire:.


End file.
